Promise for Brothers
by AlaphaNavara
Summary: David Tango just wants to forget everything about his brother and pretend he doesn't have one so he won't feel this pain. This black hole in his chest that can't be filled, it's empty and he can't replace it.


**The Promise of Brothers**

 **Sorry for it being choppy and a little sloppy, I hadn't written a story in a long time.**

 **Summary:** _ **David Tango just wants to forget everything about his brother and pretend he doesn't have one so he won't feel this pain. This black hole in his chest that can't be filled, it's empty and he can't replace it.**_

 **Warning: implying Jason-Grant, Steve-Tango**

 **Rating: T**

 **Writer: Alpha Navara (Formerly known as Jake Bryan Kenko)**

* * *

Dave Tango dropped his phone as his eyes widen in shock.

"No…" he muttered to himself. Tears began to collect near the edges of his eyes, Dave stepped forward before falling onto his knees and turned his head up into the rain. "It's not…. No…" he denied the facts. It just couldn't be! Pushing up on his legs, he dusted off the rocks that did stick to his pant legs. Sniffling, he composed himself and straightened his back.

Upon stepping into the TAPS building, he strode straight for Grant and hugged him from behind. He didn't care about the cameras, he didn't care about the investigation, and he just didn't care about anyone watching him as he cried onto Grant's back.

Turning, Grant tried to calm down the male he looked at as his son. Looking at Jason for answers, he had no answers to give. "Come on Dave." Grant began to pull him to the back room. Steve watched with worry and hurt as he saw the tears fall ungracefully from his expressive eyes. He knew better then to follow for if he wanted to tell him, he would have come and said something to him. Frowning, he jumped lightly as Jason growled to turn off the cameras and everyone move to the other end of the small building and shut the door. Steve stood from his place on the couch and smoothed down his pants, he turned on his heel but was stopped by Jason's hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay. Dave's going to need you." He whispered. Nodding his head, Steve stayed in place. Waiting.

Once Grant had calmed Dave enough down to talk, he was shocked to say the least. And hurt. He couldn't speak. He felt like a shell from the news.

" _How!? He was always so careful and promised Dave and I!"  
_

Grant thought as his hand reached for his mouth. Trying to stop the sobs from forming any sound as tears slid down his cheeks and wetted his pants. They slowly progressed into a waterfall, just like Dave's. The two pulled each other into an embrace for comfort and to share this horrid pain of losing someone. After a few moments, the two pulled away from each other and smiled sadly. They needed to tell their respective partners. Standing, Grant reached his hand out for Dave to grab.

"Let's go tell Jason and Steve that we will not be making this trip." He stated with his matter of fact tone.

Nodding, Dave grabbed his friend's hand and pulled himself up to stand. The two looked at each other once more before walking toward the door. The older man reached for the door knob and turned it slow, his heart tearing with every memory he has. Closing his eyes, a fresh new wave of tears fell. Pushing against the door, he and Dave stepped out and was confronted by the two investigators.

Steve wanted to step forward and hold Tango, anything to see that bright smile instead of the tears and a sad watery smile. Holding himself back from the action, he waited for Tango to make the move as did Jason for Grant.

Grant cleared his throat and opened his eyes to stare at Jason brokenly.

"Do you remember Dave's brother?" he asked weakly, his voice shook. Jason nodded as he stepped toward Grant. "Joshua Tango has died last night. Tango's father called him and told him…" he paused as his knees shook at the weight of the words that seem to stream from his mouth. "He died in action and the body will be arriving today." Lifting a hand to his mouth again, Grant curled forward and a sob broke through the barrier of his hand. Jason jumped forward and grabbed the smaller male and hugged him tightly to his chest.

Tango flinched from the name of his brother and moved toward Steve, who had moved forward with his arms open at the name. The two embraced each other tightly as sobs racketed his small frame, he screamed into the Tech Manager's chest as he pulled on his shirt. He wanted to be sucked up into this man and forget everything. Forget he had a brother in service, forget that his brother had promised to be home that weekend, and forget he promised to be on the next investigation with him, David Tango just wants to forget everything about his brother and pretend he doesn't have one so he won't feel this pain. This black hole in his chest that can't be filled, it's empty and he can't replace it.

Jason felt his heart break for Grant and Dave. They were closer to the man then he and Steve were. He knew him and saw him grow up but he didn't know him that well. Closing his eyes, he started to pat Grants head and whisper comforting words in his ear as he tightened his hold.

Steve felt his own eyes water at the news of the man but held them back. He knew the man fairly well since Dave started to investigate with him. Tightening his hold, he tried to squeeze the pain and anger out of the male and maybe force the broken pieces of his heart together. Anything to stop this pain from Dave. He would do anything at this point. Feeling at a loss, he turned his head toward Jason and Grant.

"I'm going to take Dave home to his dad and sister down in New Jersey tonight." He informed the two or more likely one.

Jason nodded. "I think Grant wants to be close to Dave and the family. I'll call you when we start down."

Steve nodded and turned Dave to the door, he walked him to the car and helped him buckle in. Shutting the door, he winced at the pain filled gaze of his partner and best friend. Shaking his head, he cursed Joshua for causing Dave this pain. Upon entering the car, he reached over and grabbed his partners hand and lightly squeezed it for reassurance. A tight smile pulled at Dave's lips as he lifted his brown eyes from the dash board and to stare into Steve's own. Forcing himself not to flinch from the raw emotions raging a war within the man, the older male leaned over and laid a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"It will be alright David." He whispered as he leaned back into his seat and continued on buckling, starting the car and leaving the parking lot.

' _I hope it will_ ' Dave thought sadly. Leaning his head against the window, he closed his eyes and sighed. He allowed the memories he has had of his brother play within his head. From the time he first remembers him to the last time he saw him.

" _Joshua, if you can hear me then please promise me that you are in a better place and you're happy. That is all I wanted, was for you to be happy. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you one last time but…. I love you big brother."_

A single tear slid from his closed eyes.

" _I will not cry anymore… I had promised you this and that I can keep_."

Lifting his head from the window, David Tango looked out the front window at the steadily darkening skies and slightly inclined in his head of acknowledgement as he blinked once more. Easing himself into his seat, he turned his head toward Steve and smiled lightly in his direction before looking back forward. He had a promise to uphold and uphold he shall.

Steve watched from the corner of his eye at the scene of the younger man. He had watched closely as the man changed his attitude from being sad and in pain to determination and happiness. He saw the light smile and smiled to himself. Steve knew that whatever the two brothers promised to each other before Joshua left, it worked because now David Tango was a determined to stay faithful to his promise and for that, he was grateful.

' _Josh if you can answer prayers, can you watch for your brother in times I can't?'_

Steve thought as he drove on. He knew Dave was going to be alright.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you have any suggestions for other stories, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Alpha Navara~**


End file.
